tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Lysandre Tezuka
Fuladari Lysandre Tezuka is the main antagonist of Tears of the Fallen. He's a Fire and Steel Dual Manipulator from Geosenge Town in the Kalos region. He wants to become the world's first Supreme Manipulator and change the world in his image. He's the current leader of the Tekiyoku. Background Before the Tekiyoku, Lysandre was the leader of an evil organization in Kalos called Team Flare. Formation of the Tekiyoku About 7 years before the start of Tears of the Fallen, Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket in Kanto, reached out to Lysandre. Giovanni was impressed upon hearing of Lysandre's work with Team Flare. He wanted to work together with Lysandre. The two ended up forming an evil organization for Team Rocket and Team Flare. This organization was named the Tekiyoku. The purpose was for the two teams to work together to achieve their goals. Giovanni was the leader of the Tekiyoku at that time. Arceus Captured About a year later, a meteor shower was approaching the world; this was the second one in history. It was headed towards Kalos, in Anistar City. Lysandre and the rest of Team Flare were there and stayed nearby. Arceus came to stop the meteor shower, but the impact knocked out all of Arceus's Plates and Arceus fell to the ground, immobile. Lysandre picked up the Fire and Steel Plates and was about to hand them to Arceus. Right before he did, he motioned for everyone else in Team Flare to capture Arceus. They bound it up and put it in a big truck to haul away back to the Team Flare headquarters. New Tekiyoku Leader Lysandre informed Giovanni of what happened. It turns out that Lysandre had been planning this ever since he learned of the incoming meteor shower, but kept it a secret from non-Team Flare members. After talking, Lysandre convinced Giovanni to give leadership of the Tekiyoku to Lysandre. The first thing Lysandre wanted to do as leader was to make the Tekiyoku open to every other villainous team from the other regions and all general evil people. Recruitment took place for a few weeks, while Lysandre kept Arceus imprisoned in a triple-reinforced prison at the basement of the headquarters. Lysandre only told Arceus that he planned to use it to gain incredible strength. Lysandre's Plans & the Return of Manipulation Eventually, Lysandre called a meeting with every member at the Tekiyoku headquarters in Sinnoh. He explained his plan to everyone. This plan basically involved Lysandre using Arceus to gain incredible strength and power so that he could change the world for the better and to benefit all members of the Tekiyoku. He guaranteed he'd make a better world for all of the Tekiyoku, which earned him applause, more support, and trust. He forced Arceus to tell them about Manipulation, which Arceus was trying to keep secret from the world. Lysandre agreed to be the first in the Tekiyoku to try out Manipulation. He chose to become a Dual Manipulator, with Fire and Steel as the two Manipulations. It went successfully and he became the first Manipulator ever since the ancient days of the world. Lysandre eventually sent all the Manipulators to different cities in all the regions. He had them take over the regions completely, threatening the citizens with violence if they didn't comply. He even had them disband all of the police forces in the regions. Someone trying to become a Supreme Manipulator must train their Manipulation abilities for at least 3 years, which is why Lysandre couldn't become one right away. He's eagerly awaiting the day he can become one. Lysandre and Alain Going back years ago again, Lysandre found Alain in Kalos when Alain was abandoned by his mother at a young age. Alain's father died from diseases many years prior. Lysandre gave him a home and looked after him. Alain trusted him. Lysandre got Alain involved in his evil plots, from Team Flare, to currently making him the first member of the Tekiyoku that wasn't a full member of Team Flare nor Team Rocket. As leader of the Tekiyoku, Lysandre keeps all keys and Plates in safe places away from others. He also made everyone give a sample of their hair in case the Psychic ability, "Watchful Eye", was needed to track any of them down. This included Alain. About 3 years from the start of the story, Alain asked Lysandre if he could get the Psychic Plate to get stronger with it. Lysandre didn't fully understand how the Plates worked, so he ignorantly allowed Alain to do that. Alain's Betrayal The next morning, Lysandre called a small Tekiyoku meeting with whichever members happened to be in the area. During this meeting, all of the Plates suddenly floated from Lysandre's room into the main area, glowed blue, and then shot out of the room, spreading around the world. As soon as this happened, Alain smirked at Lysandre and used the Psychic move, "Stay Back!", which pushed everyone around him away from him and down to the ground. Then, he used the Flying ability, "Soaring Dove", which allowed him to fly out of the room quickly before he could be attacked by anyone. Alain escaped. Lysandre and others were furious and asked Arceus what happened. It confirmed that it and Alain planned all of that, not caring about telling them, since they need Arceus (and Alain) alive for anyone to become a Supreme Manipulator. Character Present 3 years have passed since then and Lysandre knows the Plates are about to stop being dormant and appear around the world to be found by either the Tekiyoku or Alain. The Tekiyoku knew they had to follow Alain in order to be led to the Plates. Lysandre is seen generally giving orders to other people in the Tekiyoku for what to do next. Occasionally, he'll give motivational talks to them or get reports from Matori. He remains calm and very confident even when so many Tekiyoku members fail at their fights against Alain and the Mokusetsu. Lysandre learned the major events of the battle for the Psychic Plate that happened with Episode 28 (to avoid spoilers, exactly what happened won't be mentioned here, but the episode's article has the details). This change in pace actually pleased Lysandre as he says everything will be different now. Personality Lysandre is surely the most evil person in the story. His lack of care for the well-beings of others is evident in how he gives the Tekiyoku permission to kill families if they repeatedly don't have their taxes. He is calm and usually seen as constantly confident in his and the Tekiyoku's ability to succeed. He's spent years practicing his Manipulations and has become one of the best Manipulators ever. He used to actually trust Alain and was angry when Alain betrayed him. He was thoughtful enough to give Alain shelter and food when he found Alain abandoned years ago. This could show a slight bit of care, but more likely, it shows that he wanted to use Alain for his own evil plans. Trivia Naming * His first name, Fuladari, is his Japanese name in the anime. It comes from "fleur-de-lis", which is a decorative symbol used in French heraldry. It's also French for "lily flower".https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lysandre#Names * His middle name, Lysandre, is his name in the English dub of the anime. It's the French spelling of the name, "Lysander", which means "liberator", or "release of a man". Lysander is also the name of a Spartan admiral who ended a large war. "Lys" might also come from "fluer-de-'lis'". ** French is used for that spelling, because of how the Kalos region is based on France. * His last name, Tezuka, is the surname of his Japanese voice actor, Hideaki Tezuka.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lysandre General * His birthday, May 31st, is the United States air date of the episode of the anime he first appeared in, the First Mega Evolution Special.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/SS029 ** Alain's birthday is the Japanese air date of that same episode. References Category:Dual Manipulators Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tekiyoku Category:Manipulators